Forum:What do people think of the film that is going to be made about TWOT?
Just wondering what people have heard and what their opinions might be. I was actually talking to my dad about this the other day, and we came to the decision that it would NOT work as a movie. Can you imagine how long it would take just to write the screenplays for all 13 books? By the time those were finished, at least 20 years would have passed and, as my dad said, not as many people would even know what they were! I won't lie, if it was possible for someone to make these movies and to do a great job of it, I would definitely see them, but I just don't think it's going to happen. At least, not successfully.Kaysue18 01:43, January 26, 2012 (UTC)kaysue18 ::Wow! I only now discovered this forum existed. LOL, I sincerely hope you were displaying humor or innocent, unintentional humor in using "TWOT" instead of "WoT". Your acronym sounds like twat and I had to chuckle ;) ::However, to share a few of my thoughts, I hope it doesn't become a motion picture. It certainly would be seen by a lot of people (namely the millions of people who have read the series) but some stories have the ideal format in book form and moving it to motion picture will likely disappoint most fans in a major way. We can list many popular read books that failed the fan-base to such a degree they wished it had not been made and would like their money refunded. The hurdles are many, such as what rating PG, or R? Certainly the web of lesbian, nudity, near nudity, sexual compulsion, violence, torture, etc. are major hurdles. Then the many ethnic and cultural diversity is something that major film still fails to portray in a realistic way. The wondeful thing about text is that each individual participates in creating the imagery often differing from even the author's own. In the words of the Amyrlin, Egwene al'Vere, "I'm content with my situation". Sincerely, Ronmamita 10:46, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :: :I completely agree with what Ronmamita said. I can also see a potential disaster for the series relating to the vast number of people, who haven't read the books, that I assume would watch the movie anyway. If the film turns out to be a disaster on the scale of say, the Eragon movie, it could influence the newcomers in such a way that they would never touch the books. Zarkun 05:38, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :I also agree with Ronm and Zarkun, Wot won't work as a movie. Not even if its broken up into a trilogy of the best core books. It's Eleven books, not 3 like LOTR. If Wot was adapted for a more general TV (non-reading) public, then it would be betters served becoming a HBO mini series. That way it could maintain the high attention to detail and still flow the eleven book plot line. Ryan 17:05, September 12, 2011 (UTC) -- 17:05, September 12, 2011 (UTC)-- 17:05, September 12, 2011 (UTC)-- 17:05, September 12, 2011 (UTC) 18:00, September 12, 2011. :A film would be a horrible idea (way to much to get into even a series of films) but a mini series like Game of Thrones might work. However, my perfered medium (if it must be done) would be an annimated series. That way you could get the look of all the extras in different countries just right, and you wouldn't have to worry about matching accents to physical attributes. Animate how you want the people to look and then use Scottish actors fo the Senchen, Austrailan accents for the Aiel, Southern accents for... You get the idea. Morgan LaFai 5:36, July 2, 2012.